The Lady in Red
by JPMod
Summary: Naruto and Tenten spend Valentine's Day with a special goal in mind. NaruTen. Two-parter. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. That's all. :) No copying of my story is allowed. That's stealing if anyone copies my story into his/her own story. Write your own story without taking others' works! (angry glare)

Big Thanks goes to Lazruth for betareading for me! Thanks! (big grin)

**Before-story Author Notes:** For everyone who has followed my "Unexpected Love" fic, this NaruTen short fic is for you! This story takes place in the "Unexpected Love" universe, providing some romance and love on this special day, which celebrates love. I'm not going to spoil the story, but I had given a 'hint' in Chapter 18 of "UL" why this Valentine's Day is special for Naruto and Tenten. ^_^

Lasty, to those who have not read "Unexpected Love," I highly recommend to read "Unexpected Love" first before reading this fic. Things will make more sense in this fic, if you read "Unexpected Love" first. :)

**Second Note (Editted in June 5, 2012):** This fic used to contain lemons, but I'd removed them due to FFnet cracking down on lemon fics. One does not need to read the lemon part to enjoy the plot of this story. Yet if anyone wants to read the lemon, you can find this story, lemon and all, over at .

Story rating: M (R)(for adult and sexual themes)  
Written: January-February 2011

Summary: Naruto and Tenten spend Valentine's Day with a special goal in mind. NaruTen.

* * *

The Lady in Red  
An _Unexpected Love_ fic  
Chapter 1  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Life. Every day as the world continued the daily cycle of day and night, life forged ahead with its existence on the planet. Creatures of all sizes went about their everyday businesses, from getting food to finding or building shelter. This cycle had been going on every since the birth of the Earth, and it would endure up to the day the world died.

As one of Mother Earth's many children, human beings were no exception to this day by day routine. They too went about their many affairs, taking for granted the world around them. Some might say humans were a fickle species, given they were the most technologically advanced race on the planet. Yet despite their unpredictable nature at times, humans, when it came down to the basics, were just like all the others; seeking food, shelter, and a mean to raise their young.

Raising young for humans though meant forming communities and governments to keep things in order for their young to exist. Communities and governments meant forming nations, especially if each one has different views compared to others. Those nations that were big and strong were more likely to have a chance to raise their young in peace, depending on many factors.

One of the most powerful nations was the Fire Country, one of the five major shinobi nations. Ever since it was formed an hundred years ago, it had grown to become great economically and militarily, thanks to the wise daimyos and the tough yet tolerant Hokages, who knew when to draw their swords to defend the country and when to extend a hand in peace and friendship.

Thus it would not surprise anyone today how well Konohagakure no Sato, the Fire Country's shinobi village, has thrived so well through the best and worst of times in the past century. Today, thanks to its current Hokage, the world was more at peace than it ever was before. Thanks to the non-aggression pact signed between the five major military powers and many smaller ones, people were enduring the Golden Era of Peace.

Yet despite this peace, it did not mean the end of robbery, murder, scams, and any other negatives that plague everyday society. Thus despite there being no more wars for the shinobi to fight, it did not end people hiring them, from doing escort missions to the occasional control of bandits looting and terrorizing the countryside. Once in awhile, the typical greedy individual would rise to try conquering land and wealth through fear and might, yet they were quickly brought down by one or more of the five major shinobi villages.

Yep, there was plenty of work for shinobi to go about in this age of peace.

Not far from Konoha's Main Gates, two kunoichi were strolling toward their village's main entrance. After completing a simple escort mission, they took their time heading home, even though one of them was a mother, who, like all mothers, just felt somewhat odd to be away from her child for a certain length of time.

The younger of the two female shinobi smirked a bit at her older companion just in front of her. "Eager to get home? Having known you for nearly five years now, I know you want to get home to make certain your mother has not corrupted your son."

The older kunoichi chuckled as she shook her head, her brown eyes twinkling. "Don't go there. You know I value these missions as short mini-vacations from the hassles of being a mother. They make my time with Tetsute more valuable to me, when I'm back."

Giving a warm, knowing grin, the younger woman sighed. "There are times I envy you, Tenten-sensei, especially with your relationship with Naruto-sensei." A frown formed on her young face. "I wish I can find someone who can love me like that."

Uzumaki-Namikaze Tenten, 27-year-old wife of the Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, shook her head again as she chuckled before giving an amused glance at her younger companion. "You're 16 years old, Oki. It's not like you're becoming an old maid. You'll find someone." Her sight returned to the road in front of her and the village gates not far ahead. "If not either of your teammates, it might be someone who you least expect." Lips formed into a warm grin. "It happened to me, as you know."

The brown-haired teenage kunoichi snorted as she rolled her eyes. "Please. Toshi or Ringo? Both of them are perverted pigs." She quickly amended herself upon seeing her superior raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay," she sighed. "They're good friends and teammates, and I trust them, but I really can't see being with either one in a romantic way." Her comments paused for a moment before continuing. "Maybe Toshi, given he's not as big a pervert as Ringo, who I **definitely** will not want to date." A scowl creased her face. "Perverted pig."

Chuckling again, Tenten once more focused ahead, the two main gates looming larger now as her mind journeyed down Memory Lane regarding her husband's genin squad, Team 5.

Nearly five years ago, Naruto had been given a genin team to train from that year's Academy graduates, and he ended up with Team 5. At first to him, the three 12-year-olds felt like a rag-tag bunch, composing of a loud boy, a quiet yet knowledgeable boy, and a chatty know-it-all girl. However, during their genin test, the blond jounin knew these three were more capable to work together from the get-go than Team Kakashi ever had. So Team Naruto was born, and ever since, the three youngsters have learned a great deal from their sensei, who made sure to help each individual discover his or her potential.

Donki Toshi was the tallest in the group and the most normal looking. He was quiet at times but not afraid to voice his intelligent thoughts in a calm matter. His brown hair was an odd mop that looked like a palm tree, yet other than a birthmark on his jaw, there was nothing physically out of the ordinary about him. Yet his intelligence and cool nature had made Toshi the ideal leader, making him the first to achieve the rank of jounin at 15 years old with his vast ninjutsu skills, including his impressive water jutsus.

If Toshi was the calm leader, Souryo Ringo was definitely the loudmouth clown. A bald boy who always worn his hitai-ate backwards in a bandana, much like Genma, he was joking at times and full of life. He had some leadership abilities as well, but since he had a hard time finding his shinobi 'niche' that would work for him, the boy barely passed the Chuunin Exams while taking another year or two after Toshi to become a jounin. Surprisingly to Tenten, Ringo found his craft in chakra-string weaponry with some knowledge in puppetry, mixed in with some Lightning jutsus. It was why she and her mother were the only ones in the village who could teach his trade, other than the Suna Puppet Brigade during a rare inter-village training exchange.

Last, there was the lone kunoichi of the group, Yutaka Oki. Yammering most of the time, she was the shortest of the three, but she made it up with being knowledgeable but not Haruno-Sakura smart though. Yet, the girl, who wore her dark brown hair in a large, low side-bun, was not afraid to wear revealing clothes, which had compromised of a short-spandex suit with a corset. Given her well-endowed chest a few years later, it was no wonder she was confident in her beauty.

However, out of the three, Oki was the only one who opted **not** to seek being a jounin. She was happy being a chuunin with Jack-of-Trades skills ranging from taijutsu, weapons, some fuinjutsu, and several ninjutsu with her main element being Fire. She even took basic first-aid field courses to be the team's main medic at hand.

Tenten though was glad she had convinced the girl over the years to wear clothes a bit less revealing. Today, Oki wore her hair in a high ponytail, like Ino used to do, while she traded the spandex body suit for a more mature half kimono with spandex shorts and high-heel boots. The gray/white kimono though was bit tight on the chest, outlining her bust, but least there was no cleavage for ogling male perverts to drool over.

After strolling pass the Main Gates and both kunoichi waved to the guards, Tenten headed toward her old home as she continued the conversation with her young charge. "As I said, Oki, you're young, and I have no doubt you'll find someone."

"I know," the teenage girl admitted with a sigh before her eyes took on a far-away look. "It will be so cool to find a guy, who is as loving and caring as Naruto-sensei." Her lips curled up on one side. "Planning anything special tomorrow for Valentine's Day, Tenten-sensei? I know it's a special anniversary for you two."

Giving an amused expression at her husband's student, the Weapons Mistress of Konoha waggled a finger. "That's for us to know, and you to find out afterward." Oki giggled, knowing she spoke the truth, regardless that eventually everyone in the village would find out what the village's First Couple did on Valentine's Day.

Several minutes later, the two kunoichi entered the front door of a two-story weapons shop and apartment building, where Tenten's 50-something mother, Kyohaku, came around the front counter and greeted both warmly. "Ten-chan, Oki! Welcome home!"

"Thanks, Mom," Tenten grinned while being briefly hugged.

Kyokaku then similarly hugged the teenage brunette, who, as usual, called her 'Kyohaku-sama'. The older woman took the honorary in stride, even though for years she kept insisting Oki to just call her by name. Yet it shouldn't be a surprise to her to be called 'sama' given the girl and her two male teammates called Naruto and Tenten 'sensei'.

"So, given you're here watching the store, I presume you found someone to watch Tetsute?" asked Tenten, after her mother and Oki broke their hug.

Kyohaku grinned knowingly. "She volunteered to look after my grandson for the day. They're upstairs now."

Tenten shook her head while amusingly smiled. "You're not going to tell me who she is, for you want me to find out anyway, right?" Her mother's twinkling expression gave her the answer. "Fine, I'll find out." With that said, the 20-something weapons expert walked pass her parent and the door frame separating the store and rear storage area before climbing up the stairs to the living quarters on the second floor.

Oki immediately followed her superior, but not before giggling when Kyohaku gave her a witty wink.

Upon opening the door into her former home, Tenten's eyes immediately spotted the person who had volunteered to look after her son for the day. The person was sitting on the couch as she read to a brown-haired, 3-and-an-half-year-old boy on her lap. It was not hard to recognize the long blonde hair in two ponytails and green jacket with the kanji word for 'gamble' on the back.

Having heard the door open, the blonde woman paused in her reading to look at who had entered. She gave a natural warm grin upon spotting the younger kunoichi. "Welcome home, Tenten."

"Tsunade-sama," Tenten returned the greeting, enjoying the sight of her idol and son sitting together like this.

A moment later, Oki came through the door. "Ah! Godaime-sama!"

Tsunade sighed. "I'm no longer the Hokage anymore, young lady. I keep telling you that."

Tenten fondly grinned at Konoha's former leader. "Just because you're no longer Hokage, Tsunade-sama, doesn't mean people will stop seeing you as the Godaime. You are the Godaime, even retired."

The blonde woman gave a mock snort with twinkling honey eyes. "True, but I like very much for people just to call me by name. It's like they still think I'm the village's leader despite Naruto being the one they go now to complain." One side of her mouth curled upward. "Least the gaki have me as back-up, just in case." Both women laughed at the joke.

Ever since she retired as Hokage, after handing over the position to Naruto, Tsunade was free to relax and enjoy life but not after wanting to do some reorganization of Konoha's medical establishment. It had taken a while, but least the few hospitals and clinics around the village were even more efficient than during her time as the Godaime. Besides, Naruto also had wanted her to be one of his councilors, and she couldn't refuse, given how much she still at times wanted to help the gaki, despite he had put together a good administration staff.

"Mommy!" interrupted Tetsute as his twin brown eyes spotted his mother.

Dropping her backpack next to the couch, the Uzumaki-Namikaze Matriarch took the few steps to pick up her child, and while the two lovingly hugged each other, she sat down on the couch next to the only member left of the Legendary Sannin. "You've been a good boy to Grandma Tsunade, Tet?" she asked prior to pulling her son away a bit to look into his face.

"Hai!" he cheerfully responded. "Weapons cool!"

All three women chuckled or giggled before Tsunade spoke. "As I said many times before, he definitely will grow up to be like you, Tenten. When it comes to weapons, he just couldn't get enough of them."

Tenten chuckled again. "Well, having a weapons smith for a grandmother would do that, just as it did with me growing up with Mom."

"I say he's influenced more by his **mother** than his grandmother," teased Tsunade, who softy laughed at the grinning 'Oh, really?' expression Mrs. Uzumaki-Namikaze produced.

Giggling again, Oki dumped her backpack next to the other on the floor prior to take the remaining spot on the couch, next to Tenten's left. "Knowing Naruto-sensei, I'll not be surprised if he wants to teach Tet other things. He always kept telling Toshi, Ringo, and I to broaden our horizons."

"Oki!" called out Tetsute upon seeing the teenager, who bent down to allow small arms to give her a hug, which she returned with one hand on the small boy's back. A moment later, the girl slightly pulled away with a small yelp upon feeling a tiny hand tugging her long brown locks.

"Easy there, Tet," Oki softly and amusedly chided as the other two women snickered at her plight. She managed to uncurl the small yet firm fingers from trying to yank her hair out of its roots.

As her son paid attention to the younger kunoichi, Tenten continued the topic they had been discussing. "It's true that he will definitely teach Tetsute a lot of things, but knowing my husband, he'll not care less whether Tet becomes a weapons expert, fuinjutsu expert, or a ninjutsu expert. As long as our son grows up happy and becomes what he wants to become, Naruto will be okay with whatever path our child takes."

Tsunade softly smiled. "That's why I knew he was ready to become Hokage. When I saw how he taught his genin team and the love he gave to Tet, I knew it was time for me to step down and for him to take command. That is the type of leadership Konoha needs."

Giving a nod as she lovingly sighed; Tenten couldn't help but to think of warm thoughts regarding her spouse. "Despite all the bad things he has endured, I'm glad he came out to be the kind and gentle person he is."

"Yeah, that's Naruto-sensei," Oki agreed just as Tetsute turned his attention back to the weapons book in Tsunade's hands. "I'm glad to have him for a teacher. Even Toshi and Ringo appreciated how much they had learned from him."

While Tenten guided her son through the book she took from Tsunade, the retired Hokage snapped her fingers upon remembering something. "Oh, you should know, Oki, your teammates returned from their mission yesterday."

Young dark eyes lit up upon hearing that bit of news. "They're home?"

"Yes, they are," Tsunade continued prior to lips producing a smirk. "I'm sure you know what they are doing now."

Oki rolled her eyes and gave out a huff of air. "Of course, I know where they are. Boys..."

Tenten and Tsunade eyed each other with amused expressions, for they too knew what Oki's teammates were doing, especially the day after coming home from a mission.

* * *

"Curse you, Toshi! I'm not going to let you waterlog my puppets again!" shouted out Ringo, while dodging several streams of water, trying to hit him, like snakes aiming to devour their prey. His two puppets managed to disperse the 'snakes' before their master landed on his feet, facing his opponent. "You are so going down."

Standing on a small pond of water, Toshi laughed a bit. "If you think I'm going to let you zap me with your puppets' lightning abilities, I'm no fool, my friend."

Ringo devilishly grinned. "Then I just have to make you a fool, my friend!" With that said, his battle puppets launched a barrage of kunai from two barrels, which popped out of their bodies.

Toshi launched into the air, dancing through the trees above to avoid being hit. He threw several of his own kunai at the bald-headed puppet user, who only grinned wider as his puppets managed to intercept the thrown projectiles with their own.

Landing on a tree branch, Toshi barely have time jump in the air again to avoid being sliced by a whirling windmill shuriken being guided by a chakra string. In mid-flight, the brown-haired jounin managed to form several hand signs prior to placing a funneled right hand to his mouth. **"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Element: Phoenix Fire Technique)!"** he yelled.

A volley of cannonball-sized fireballs rained down on Ringo, who in order to avoid being burned to a crisp swiftly ran away, maneuvering his puppets above him as the wooden and metal contraptions unfolded steel shields on their backs to protect their master. The 16-year-old boy had gotten behind a tree, when the attack stopped.

"Who's making who a fool, Ringo?" the puppeteer heard Toshi laugh.

Whirling out of his hiding spot, Ringo glared at his cheerful friend, who was now standing on the ground from his flight in the air. "Fuck you, Tosh!"

Holding up his hands, a still-laughing Toshi shook his head. "Whoa! I don't swing that way!"

After giving another few seconds of glares, Ringo smirked evilly. "I don't swing that way either. However…" With a few wiggles of his fingers, an arm on each puppet extended swiftly to connect with the other puppet's arm, and upon connection, two spikes popped out the top of the heads. "When I'm through with you, you will be wishing you swung the other way!"

Brown eyes went wide as an accusing index finger pointed at the evil-grinning teenager. "Hey! We're not supposed to be using any major destructive techniques here!"

"I'm sure Naruto-sensei will get the trees replaced! Again!" Ringo yelled before hollering out his jutsu. **"Raiton: Su-Pa Sumasshu (Lightning Element: Super Smash)!"**

After activating the raiton seals inside the heads, two giant lightning bolts blasted out from the puppets' head spikes right at the brown-haired jounin, causing a huge explosion upon impact. Several trees were blown to bits, leaving behind smoldering stumps.

"Ahhhh!" said Ringo satisfyingly. "I just love the smell of charred wood!" Seeing his friend nowhere in sight, the bald boy quickly became serious as he narrowed his eyes. After pushing chakra into a ground, he suddenly looked down with a smirk. "That trick won't work on me!"

He jumped out of the way just in time to see Toshi burst out of the ground with a swirling ball of chakra in his right hand. Seeing this, Ringo speedily transfered control of both puppets to his left hand to free his right hand to create his own spinning chakra ball. Both jounin-rank teens shouted out their sensei's jutsu.

"**RASENGAN**!" the two voices yelled prior to smashing their chakra balls together. The two whirling blue spheres were pressed together as each boy gritted his teeth, trying to push his ball through the other's.

Suddenly, the two Rasengans exploded, violently tossing the boys back hard. Ringo hit a tree with a painful grunt before sliding down to the ground, while Toshi skidded across the ground before coming to a stop. As the two adolescents slowly gotten back on their feet, their ears picked up a male voice - a voice of the very man who had taught them for nearly 5 years now.

"Boys…" sighed Naruto, as he approached the pair after watching their spar. "How many times do I have to tell you? Each of you can only manag to produce a regular-size Rasengan, thus you will cancel each other out. Unless one of you can create an Oodama Rasengan or an element variant, like the Fuuton: Rasengan, neither of you will win."

"Aw, come on, Sensei!" Ringo chuckled before pointing back-and-forth between himself and Toshi. "It's only a matter of time before one of us will create just a **slightly** bigger Rasengan to win over the other."

Wearing his Hokage outfit, consisting of standard male jounin attire with a red haori that had orange flames on the hem, Naruto shook his head as a grin appeared on his face. "Not with your chakra reserves. Neither of you have the capacity now to create an Oodama Rasengan without massively draining yourselves, and do not even get me started with Kage Bunshin. Both of you barely can create two Kage Bunshin, thus after creating even just one, you do not have the chakra left to try merging your element affinity with the Rasengan." The blond Rokudaime crossed his arms with a knowing smirk. "Unless someone becomes a Sage, it seems it is true that I'm the only one who can safely use Oodama Rasengan and an element variant."

Ringo and Toshi did not appear to be deterred. "Don't count us out yet, Sensei," the bald-headed boy grinned challengingly. "Toshi and I just have to increase our reserves." He eyed his teammate. "Right, Tosh?"

"Yeah," the brown-haired boy agreed. "You said it yourself, Sensei, that we can still increase our chakra reserves due that we have not reach our limit yet. We're only 16 years old."

Naruto nodded in acknowledgment. Being teenagers, the boys still have some physical growth in the years ahead, thus their chakra coils would also grow as well as their reserves. All shinobi eventually would reach a limit to how much chakra they could create and hold, thus only then could one determine just how much he or she could expend on chakra. It was a natural cycle for all ninja growing up.

Yet, having huge reserves were not always a good thing, especially if you did not have the **control**. As his own chakra capacity increased over the years since adolescence, Naruto kept training to keep his control in check. It was nice to have Natural chakra and the huge Kyuubi reservoir to back-up his own humongous personal chakra, but all that power was not good if his control was like it was when he was twelve. With all the chakra at his disposal, the gold-haired man knew he would not ever achieve superb control on par of Tsunade or Sakura, but it was essential to have good chakra control to achieve creating certain techniques, like his father's famous Hiraishin jutsu.

Mentally chuckling, the Sixth Hokage knew things would have been very different, if he had gained chakra control like the Fifth Hokage or his former pink-haired teammate. _"I would have enough power to literally destroy the entire village with one punch or kick, leaving a crater bigger than all of Konoha."_

"Anyway," Naruto spoke, getting his mind back to reality, "Toshi is right, Ringo. Tenten and I had told you many times to **not **use any of your major destructive techniques while sparring in our backyard. My wife is not going to be pleased with you."

"She's not here at the moment, Sensei," Ringo shrugged a bit cockily. "Everything will be cool, once we get Yamato-taichou to grow new trees."

The teenager's jounin-sensei shook his head with a knowing grin. "My wife already knows, Ringo," he proclaimed while thumbing behind him.

Eying where their teacher was pointing, the two boys watched as Mrs. Uzumaki-Namikaze emerged from behind a tree, holding her young son in her arms. She walked casually, until she was standing next to her spouse. Her expression showed she was not pleased at all.

Chuckling nervously, Ringo waved a bit at his other teacher. "Hi there, Tenten-sensei. You're back from your mission."

"Ringo," vexed Tenten. "We've told you, Toshi, and Oki to not use any of your most powerful jutsu in our backyard due to the proximity to our home." She pointed her left thumb over her shoulder to the ranch house seen through the trees a few hundred yards away. "We do not want risking the chance any of you will damage the house. Not to mention, I personally do not want to see my backyard looking like a smoldering battlefield." She let out a huff of air as her eyes looked at the burning trees.

"It's no problem, Tenten-sensei," the bald boy tried to pacify the older kunoichi. "As I said, we can get Yamato-taichou to grow new trees."

Konoha's First Couple shook their heads, frowning. "Ringo," the Rokudaime began. "The last time we spoke to Yamato-taichou a few months ago after the last time you caused this much damage, he said he was going to start **charging** us for any future repairs."

"WHAT?" shouted Ringo at the same time Toshi and their jounin teacher began snickering.

A tiny smirk formed on Tenten's face, before she pointed at the slack jawed boy. "It's coming out of your pocket, young man."

Ringo just couldn't believe it. "Awwwww, mannnnnn," he whined with one hand over his eyes.

Toshi stopped snickering. "Well, at least this will be motivation enough for Ringo to stop using those lightning jutsu of his."

The other boy whirled to glare at his friend and was about to speak, but Toshi beat him to it. "We have a child in our mist, my friend. No swear words, remember?"

The dark eyes of the young puppeteer sighted Tetsute in his mother's arms. Ever since his birth, his parents told the three young shinobi to not use any 'bad' words around him. It was true that the boy would grow up to learn and know about such text, but his mother wanted him to be older until he heard such language.

Tenten sighed. "Tet already heard your use of the F word a few minutes ago, Ringo. If I had shown myself then, you guys would know not to speak such words, but since neither of you knew I was here with Tet, I'm not going to blame you for the use of such words." Her eyes quickly narrowed at Ringo and Toshi. "That does not mean you can use them now. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" acknowledged both boys with smirks.

While her husband chuckled, the Weapons Mistress of Konoha shook her head with a tiny smirk of her own. "You're both too cheeky for your good, boys."

As two young jounins approached their teachers, Toshi smiled and shrugged. "Ringo is the cheeky one, Tenten-sensei. I just enjoy the occasional joke once in awhile."

Ringo snorted a laugh. "Yeah, yeah, we all know you're an angel and not a devil like me." With a twiddle of his fingers, his two battle puppets began waving and making faces at Tetsute, who immediately laughed and cheered, his hands reaching out with the desire to touch the wooden and steel devices.

Toshi ignored the teasing heckle and decided to focus on something else. "I presume Oki is home as well, Tenten-sensei? Naruto-sensei told us yesterday she went with you on a mission, while Ringo and I were away on our mission."

While holding her excited son, who continued to be entertained by Ringo and his puppets, Konoha's First Lady answered with a grin. "She was here just a few moments ago. She too watched your spar up to the stalemate conclusion. Afterward, she just huffed 'Boys', rolled her eyes, and went inside. By now, she should be preparing to use the onsen."

"What!" Ringo raised his head from looking at Tetsute to Tenten. "Tosh and I were going to use the onsen after our spar!"

Tenten apologetically grinned. "Sorry, Ringo, but it seems you boys will have to use the guest bath, while Oki uses our private onsen. You know well there's no divider, and there's only one changing room in the master bath."

"Aw, man," grumbled Ringo. He was so looking forward to that small hot spring, which was a nice, cozy, and **private** place right outside the master bathroom with a wooden fence surrounding the area. The spring was big enough to fit six people comfortably, yet it would be roomy for just one or two people. It was a luxury that all of Team 5 had knew that they would be fools to pass over compared to using the public hot springs.

Yet the glum expression on the puppeteer's face quickly went away to be replaced with a witty one. "Well, I know I'm not welcome, but I'm sure Oki wouldn't mind Toshi joining her."

"Ringo!" shouted Toshi in embarrassment. "You know well that Oki will not tolerate **either** of us in seeing her naked!"

With one hand still controlling his puppets, the weapons expert of Team 5 wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders. "That was a year ago, Tosh. I saw over the year how much you kept checking Oki out, and she scoping you." He snickered. "I think she wants to ride your bone."

"Ringo," gritted Toshi, his face turning red on the dirty mental images his friend made him think with that last statement. For the teenage jounin, he couldn't deny how much Oki had filled out over the years.

Chuckling along with his wife, the Rodudaime certainly agreed with his weapons-admiring student how much things had change in the past year, leading the blonde to think how much his three students had changed over nearly 5 years. Not only did each grow strong as a ninja, but also changed their attire to fit the change. Oki wore somewhat more mature clothing, while Ringo and Toshi now wore the typical jounin outfit. The difference was that Toshi was keeping the traditional look, while Ringo opted a wild appearance by cutting the shirt sleeves, leaving his jounin vest open, and wearing heavy-duty combat boots.

Glancing at his spouse of nearly five years now, Naruto knew it was not just his students who had changed their work outfits. After becoming the village's First Lady, Tenten had traded her white golden-dragon Chinese dress attire for a more traditional look. She wore now a gray, short-sleeved, Chinese center-clasped shirt, which looked much like her old pink shirt she had as a genin. Over the shirt was her jounin vest, which she kept open but was stringed by a golden rope at the collar. Black regular pants covered her legs, while her feet wore slightly-high heeled regular, open-toed shoes. Her typical fingerless gloves were on her hands, and forearms protectors were on her arms. Overall, she kept the Chinese appearance, yet gave it an even more mature look with the jounin vest.

Tenten's warm voice brought the Sixth Hokage out of his momentarily appraisal of her clothes. "As I said, you boys are free to use the guest bathroom to wash up. Oki is using the onsen. Meantime, I'll be washing up in the master bath, while my husband…" She temporarily stopped to place Tetsute into Naruto's arms. "Will be watching over our son and preparing dinner."

Both boys chuckled. "It must be great for you to have a husband who can do **multiple **tasks around the house, eh, Tenten-sensei?" Ringo laughed.

"Yep," chirped Tenten while eying the man she loved. "He certainly comes in handy." She finished with a wink at him at the same time Ringo and Toshi laughed out right. With that done, she strolled back toward the house with Naruto and his two male students following suit.

Keeping his blue eyes forward, Naruto spoke over his shoulder. "Are you boys staying for dinner?"

Toshi shook his head. "Thank you, but no, Naruto-sensei. I told my parents I'll be at their place for dinner tonight."

"Same here," Ringo replied. "I told my parents and younger sibs that I'll be home for dinner."

After stepping up onto the wooden walkway, which extended all around the back of the house, Tenten turned enough to face the approaching men. "Oki told me she too will not be staying for dinner."

Naruto nodded. "So I'll just be making dinner for three tonight."

Ever since he became the jounin-sensei to Team 5, Naruto had occasionally invited the three youngsters to dinner. It had been awkward for the three during that first dinner at the Uzumaki-Namikaze residence a month or so after their teacher's wedding, but over time, the teens had gotten used to eating at their sensei's home that the place became like a second home to each of them, especially when Tenten had become like a second teacher to the team. When Tetsute was born, the team became sort-of unofficial big brothers and sister, even volunteering occasionally to watch over their teachers' son. It was odd, but it was like Naruto had started his family with his team, for once that special bond was forged, it pretty much would last a lifetime. It was something he even now felt with Kakashi, who he still called 'sensei' today.

As he watched his wife enter their home through the living room's glass porch sliding door and Ringo sealed his puppets in the large scroll he had left on the walkway, Naruto inwardly smiled at the warm thoughts on how huge his 'family' have become. All his friends were also married by now and having children, thus the 'family' has grown by leaps and bounds during the past decade. It was a very good feeling to know.

Yet, Naruto, upon looking at his son, knew the Konoha 12 Family was going to get even bigger, especially with what he and Tenten have in mind for tomorrow. Yep, the 'family' definitely would be getting bigger.

* * *

TBC (End of Chapter 1)

A/Ns:

1) Before anyone asks, yes, Ringo, Toshi, and Oki are OCs from Shivakashi's "Medicinal Lullaby," and before anyone yells that I had stolen them, I did ask permission from Shivakashi and she said "Yes" to me using her characters. Thanks, Shiva! (big grin)

Why did I bother using another writer's original characters? Well, simply put, it will take time for me to create my own, and since I want to try to get this fic finish by Valentine's Day, I just simply do not have the time to create my own OCs. Besides, I just **love** how Shiva written Toshi, Ringo, and Oki. They would be perfect to be Naruto's students in the UL universe, not to mention they would get along with Tenten well enough to think of her as a sensei as well. Ringo in ML was last seen experimenting with weapons, thus I figured Tenten might be ideal to help him in his new chosen field. :)

2) I had in mind to make this a one-shot, but with Valentine's Day near I went ahead and post this first chapter. I know it does not contain any fluffy, smexy love or anything, yet I assure you that will be all in the next and last chapter. :)

3) Before anyone bother to ask me, Ringo's lighting jutsu is his original jutsu created using seals embedded inside his puppets. His chakra strings can activate the seals to release the bolts created using his affinity. The **Su-Pa Sumasshu (Super Smash)** technique is created combining both puppets lightning seals to form an even more powerful attack. Each puppet though can create a lightning bolt of lesser power, which is simply called **Raiton: Sumasshu (Lightning Element: Smash)**. As for the ranks, I say the regular Sumasshu is least C, while the Su-Pa Sumasshu is B-rank, close to A.

As for why I gave these names, it is obvious. Given Ringo's personality, he would be the type to give cool sounding names like this. ;-D

4) Last, I'm not going to bother explaining what Ringo's puppets look like. I'm leaving that to everyone's imagination. They do have arms though and heads, but beyond that, I'll leave that everyone to imagine what they look like. ;p


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. That's all. :) No copying of my story is allowed. That's stealing if anyone copies my story into his/her own story. Write your own story without taking others' works! (angry glare)

Big Thanks goes to Lazruth for betareading for me! Thanks! (big grin)

Story rating: M (R)(for adult and minor sexual themes)  
Written: January-February 2011

Summary: Naruto and Tenten spend Valentine's Day with a special goal in mind. NaruTen. Two-parter

* * *

The Lady in Red  
An _Unexpected Love_ fic  
Chapter 2  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Flowers. These were plants that most people consider the most beautiful in the world. With so many species and diversity, it was no wonder they caught the eyesight of people, not to mention noses with their wonderful fragrances.

The residents of Konoha were no exception when it came to being mesmerized by these pretty plants. Yet if there was one group of people who would know about the world of flowers better than anyone in the village, it was obviously be the Yamanaka Clan. Well, in truth, not the entire clan were flower experts or into helping running the Yamanaka Flower Shop, but for those who did, today was quite a busy day for the family business. After all, when it came to Valentine's Day, this family knew well the social-image people attached flowers to this day celebrating love and romance.

So it should come to no surprise to anyone to see the flower shop busy as few workers prepared various arrangements of flowers pre-ordered by customers or by those who walked in. Behind the front counter was a long-blonde 26-year-old woman, who hummed and smiled as she, with skilled hands, assembled some pink and red roses into a crystal vase. Yet upon closer inspection, one could see her swollen belly, the sure indication she was carrying a child. Her name was Akimichi Ino, formerly Yamanaka a year and an half ago.

"Chouji?" she called out, her light-blue eyes still focus on the task at hand. "Can you get me more roses please? I'm almost done with arranging the ones I have."

A few moments later, coming out of the backroom through an open door, a broad light-brown-haired man appeared with a box of many roses. His swirl-tattooed cheeks broadened into a warm grin for his wife. "Here you go, Ino." He placed the box down on the counter.

"Thank you, love," she chirped, feeling giddy, and following her feelings, Mrs. Akimichi kissed her husband on the cheek in thanks and to express her love for him. The big man chuckled and smiled at the display of affection, which he would always take from his beautiful life partner.

Just as the bleach blonde returned to arranging the roses, the front door's bell rang, alerting the Akimichi couple. They gave welcoming, friendly grins to the family whom entered the store. "Hi there, Naruto, Tenten!" greeted Ino as Konoha's First Couple strolled up to the front counter with the First Lady pushing a child's stroller.

"Hi there yourself, Ino, Chouji," grinned Tenten. "Busy as usual I see."

Ino huffed a laugh. "If this is 'usual,' I think I'll pass doing this every day for the entire year." Both women laughed, before Mrs. Akimichi peered over the glass counter at the little boy in the stroller. "Hi there, Tetsute!"

Small brown eyes gazed up into big light blue ones. "Aun Ino." The tyke quickly fixated on the red & pink flowers in the glass vase on the counter. "Flowers."

"Uh-huh," nodded Ino, praising the boy for recognizing the plants. She picked up one trimmed pink rose and held it out toward him. "You want a flower to give to Mom?"

Grinning, Naruto took the blossom and handed to his son, who took a whiff of the scent before giving a small sneeze, much to the adults' amusement. He then looked up to his mother, who was standing besides the stroller. "For you, Mommy," said Tetsute as he held up the flower in his small hands.

Bending her knees to lower to her face to her child's level of vision, a smiling Tenten took the rose before reaching over to kiss her son on the forehead. "That's so sweet of you, Tetsute. Thank you."

"Welcome, Mommy!" grinned Tetsute, being happy he made his mommy happy.

Still grinning, Naruto turned to his Akimichi friends. "Seems my son beat me to the punch."

With a mirthful face, Ino pointed at her fellow blond. "I knew you'll be buying a rose, so I figured to give it to Tet instead." She chuckled, as a giggling Tenten stood upright. "You've been buying Tenten flowers every year, ever since your first Valentine's Day together, Naruto."

The Rokudaime shrugged. "It became a nice tradition, especially ever since Tetsute was born."

"Agreed," Mrs. Uzumaki-Namikaze said before she smirked. "Yet I'm sure when Tet gets older, he would not want to come to the flower shop every Valentine's Day."

Ino snickered. "Well, that is until he gets his first girlfriend, thus he'll be coming here for flowers for sure."

After shaking her head at her friend and fellow kunoichi, Tenten gestured toward Ino's bulging form. "Speaking of kids, how's yours coming along?"

The blonde smiled reassuringly. "He's coming along fine." She patted her pregnant form.

Naruto smirked. "You're no fun, Ino. Taking away the surprise by asking Tsunade-baachan and Sakura-chan what gender your kid is."

"So?" Ino huffed before crossing her arms. "I'm not going to be part of this crazy betting pool that had gotten started with Karin's first child." She nodded toward Tenten. "Look what had happened to Tenten. Once everyone in the Konoha 12 Family knew you guys wanted to be surprised regarding your first child's gender, waiting until birth to find out, everyone kept asking her occasionally to what she thought her child's gender was."

"Oh? You were part of that betting pool, Ino," Tenten amusingly chided her friend.

Mrs. Akimichi chuckled bashfully. "Yeah, I was," she admitted before thumbing herself. "Yet I know better than to be the product of the pool."

As the two women chuckled, Naruto, with a small grin, turned to face his big broad friend. "Your uncle ready for tonight?"

Chouji nodded with a big grin. "The food will be there, Naruto. After all, he's the best there is in Konoha, so he definitely knows he'll be doing his best, especially for the Hokage."

Hearing the guys, Tenten shook her head slightly at the same time Ino gave her a sly grin. Everyone knew Chouji's uncle was one of the best cooks in the entire village, for the man was head chef for the village's most elite restaurant. The brunette knew her husband was catering from the Akimichi, but she still did not know where tonight's dinner would take place.

Ino couldn't help but to tease her fellow kunoichi. "Given what you told me you two have in mind for tonight, I'm guessing dinner definitely will be special."

Tenten wryly grinned back. "Yes, it will be special, just I still do not know where he will be having our dinner." She shot her beloved man a mock skunk look, and in turn, he took it in stride with a wink and grin, causing her to softly laugh.

After giggling along with her friend, the plutonium blonde pointed at the family. "So I'm guessing you guys are just having a quiet family day out prior to dinner?" she asked, judging from the attire of the Uzumaki-Namikaze Family. With her hair in her single bun, Tenten wore a simple button up white blouse, black slacks, and flat sandals. Naruto was adorned in a black Uzumaki-spiral T-shirt, slacks, and shinobi sandals. Little Tetsute looked cute with a red shirt underneath a full-length blue overall.

The Uzumaki-Namikaze Matriarch verified her friend's deduction. "Yeah, just a quiet day to spend with Tetsute together. With Naruto doing Hokage work and me being sent out on missions, we relish the days we are together and free to do what we want."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Ino wistfully said before reaching out to take her husband's left hand in her right. Chouji squeezed back with a warm grin, understanding fully well they pretty much were in the same boat as Naruto and Tenten regarding cherishing the time they have together.

Taking out his wallet, which was a regular wallet with a frog embroiled on it, Naruto was about to take out some money, when Ino spoke out. "You don't have to pay for the rose, Naruto," she grinned reassuringly. "It's just one rose, so it'll not dent our budget. Besides…" The blonde trained a warm grin down at Tetsute. "For this adorable little guy, I certainly don't mind giving away the rose."

Bending down again, Tenten gave the rose back to her son. "Say 'Thank you' to your Aunt Ino for the rose, Tetsute," she grinned encouragingly.

After taking the flower, the small boy grinned widely at the woman behind the counter. "Thank you, Aun Ino!"

"You're welcome," replied Ino prior to shaking her head amusingly. "I swear he's such a cutie-pie. I'll not be surprised if he grows up to be handsome and attracting girls like flies."

"Like you once were," teased Tenten as she stood upright again.

Mrs. Akimichi sheepishly grinned. "Yeah, like I once was. Least I grew-up out of that fangirl faze." Many times when she had looked back to the girl she was during her early teenage years, Ino was glad she had shaken off her fangirl personality she had acquired over her crush for Uchiha Sasuke and had started noticing other boys. She was typically thankful she had given Chouji a chance, and now she was very happy to be married to a guy, who loved and cherished her like she was everything to the world to him. Well… Unless she was pitted against an all-you-can-eat buffet.

Moving to stand behind the stroller to prepare to leave, Tenten gave a short wave. "I think we have taken up enough of your time for now. I know you'll be quite busy today."

Ino waved away the concern. "Aw, that's okay. Chouji and I will always try to make time for our friends."

Chouji nodded in agreement with his wife as he squeezed her hand. "Yeah, besides, this is like a nice short break."

Naruto and Tenten smiled at that, before they headed toward the exit, pushing their child's stroller along the way. "We'll you later," Mrs. Uzumaki-Namikaze said over her shoulder. Her chocolate orbs locked with the sapphire eyes of her female friend. "And you take care of that son of yours. I'll not be surprised if he is born when Tet turns four a few months from now."

"Now that'll be something for our sons to share a birthday a few years apart from one another," giggled Ino, liking the idea as she and her husband waved good-bye to the family of three.

After waving good-bye to the Akimichis, Konoha's First Family left the Yamanaka shop. Chouji gave his spouse a quick and affectionate smooch before heading back to the backroom. Sighing happily, Ino returned to arranging the flowers and preparing the orders. Despite being busy as she was, the pregnant blonde couldn't stop from feeling the love spreading across her being, especially knowing what Tenten and Naruto were planning for tonight.

* * *

Kyohaku mock frowned with twinkling eyes at her daughter. "Ten-chan, dear, you know I have everything upstairs in the apartment, and you know very well I can take care of my lovable grandson for the night." She beamed at the 3-year-old in her arms. "You are lovable, right, Tet?" she cooed with her nose touching his, causing Tetsute to cheer in return.

"Kaa-chan make kunai!"

As her mother laughed, Tenten smirked as she shook her head. "Ironic his first word was 'kunai'. Not 'mom' or 'dad' but 'kunai'."

"No more than you did, Ten-chan," Kyohaku pointed out in mirth. "Your first word was 'sword'. I knew right away youd grow up with your mind into weapons." Green grandmotherly eyes looked into the brown ones of her grandson. "It'll be the same with Tet here."

"No doubt," agreed Tenten. "Especially given how much he loves that plastic kunai more than any other toy we have." She watched her son waved around the toy, glad it was not a real shinobi knife which could harm the boy.

After Uzumaki-Namikaze Family had left the Yamanaka Flower Shop, they had spent the day just enjoying each other's company, as they had told the Akimichi's they would do. They had lunch at Ichiraku's, where they had a good time talking with Ayame, who had a daughter a year older than Tetsute. Afterward, Naruto and Tenten spent the entire afternoon wandering the village, enjoying their time with their son. They even played in a sandbox in a park, loving watching their son play.

Now that it was close to 6 PM, Tenten brought her child to his grandmother's home. Naruto had went ahead to prepare everything for the dinner, and all she have to do was to drop Tetsute off for the night.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Mom?" asked Tenten for the last time. "I know you don't normally close the shop this early."

The older woman waved away the concern. "It's not like I'll lose customers or money by closing early for one day, Ten-chan. As for tomorrow, as you planned ahead, Hinata-chan will be over to pick-up Tet to watch over for the day, until you pick him up at her home." Her lips curved into a reassuring grin. "Now don't you fret anymore regarding Tetsute. You go have a wonderful night with that husband of yours," she said before her expression became devious. "You two have **fun**."

Tenten was about to teasingly retort, when her son spoke out loudly. "Mom Dad have fun!"

Kyohaku laughed out loud, while Tenten chuckled, shaking her head. Tetsute was not old enough to truly understand what type of 'fun' adults did at times, thus why it was so funny to hear him parroting his grandmother, who obviously meant the adult 'fun' and not the 'fun' his child-mind only knew. Tet's mother wondered how much he would be changing upon learning everything regarding reproduction and sex years from now.

After giving a kiss on her child's forehead, Konoha's First Lady waved good-bye. "I'll see you two tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night, Ten-chan," replied Kyohaku before encouraging Tetsute to do the same. "Say good-night to your mommy, Tet."

"Night, Mommy," Tetsute waved his tiny hand.

Once she gave another tiny wave at her son, Tenten used the Shunshin to teleported away, leaving her mother and son to themselves. A moment later, the 27-year-old woman arrived at the front door of her family home, where she entered it and proceeded down the hallway toward the master bedroom, situated on one side of the huge ranch building.

When she had first laid eyes on the estate shortly after Tsunade handed it over to Naruto before their marriage, Tenten just couldn't believe her eyes. Having belonged to Naruto's parents, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, it was a very nice home mixed with modern and traditional features. The outside have a traditional appearance, yet inside it was pretty much modern from the kitchen, dining room, family room, the large study, four regular bedrooms, one guest bedroom, and the master bedroom, not to mention the bathrooms. The land surrounding the house had given room for a training area and a nice location for Naruto's garden of flowers, bushes, and other plants. Overall, it was a very beautiful home to raise a family.

Upon entering the master bedroom, Tenten notice a note on the king size bed. Picking it up, she immediately chuckled, learning where her spouse was staging their dinner tonight.

_Ten-chan,_

_Dress your best and meet me at the Hokage Tower's ballroom. _

_Naruto ;)_

Tossing the note aside, the brunette went into her walk-in closet, and after a few moments of scanning her formal wear collection, she chosen an outfit with matching high heels. She took the attire out and placed it on the bed prior to entering the master bath, where she had a quick shower with hair and body wash. Afterward, she dried herself, came out of the bath, and proceeded to don her formal dress with clean panties, which she had no doubt her husband would appreciate later on in the night.

Several minutes later, Tenten stood in front of a full-length mirror, and what she saw brought a grin of endorsement. Her body was encased in a red, turtleneck, Chinese dress, which was backless to the waist. It displayed some cleavage, and the hem, which reached above the ankles, was double slit to show her toned sexy legs. Matching high-heel sandals, with ankle straps, were on her feet. Her hair was up in the usual single bun with a pearl hair-band encircling the base of the bun while two hair-sticks, in an X pattern, were in the bun. Her face was touched up with light eye shadow and red lipstick, and to finish it off, she wore diamond-studded earrings and her favorite gold & silver kunai and shuriken necklace, which she had received from Naruto on her 19th birthday. Overall, the Weapons Mistress couldn't be more satisfied with her appearance.

After giving a satisfied smirk at the sexy woman in the mirror, Tenten did the hand seals to activate the Shunshin, and once more she was teleported away to the destination she was thinking.

* * *

Upon arriving in the hallway outside the ballroom, Tenten noticed no one was around. She figured the Hokage Tower's security personnel were told by her husband she would be arriving. Yet, the brunette knew the guards would be quite familiar with her chakra signature by now to know it was her

without Naruto telling them. After all, she was the wife of the Rokudaime Hokage.

Without hesitation, Mrs. Uzumaki-Namikaze opened one of the double-doors, and once she crossed the threshold, she stood still in awe at the sight before her. The entire ballroom was decorated with red and pink balloons with streamers on the walls. Along the back wall were several tables, which two of them held steaming, cooked buffet food. On one side of the dance floor, parallel to the buffet tables, was a small round table set for two people with lighted candles giving a soft glow to match the illumination of the ceiling chandeliers. Gentle loving music was heard from the ballroom's speakers, while the nighttime vista of Konoha, seen through the tall windows, added an additional feeling of wonder. The entire atmosphere felt quite romantic

Yet brown feminine eyes couldn't help but to lock on the tall blond man standing next to the table. He looked quite handsome in a black tuxedo with red bow tie and cummerbund, which matched her dress's color. His warm smile made her smile back, her heart fluttering on how much love he was displaying in those two blue eyes even from the distance. Despite the evening having just begun, Tenten already felt like wanting to just forego the dinner and take her beloved spouse home to make love to him.

Once she saw him starting moving toward her, the brown-haired woman began strolling forward, meeting him half way to the dining table. She was very pleased to see her man examining her from head to toe, making her feel sexy and loved. "You're looking very beautiful tonight, Ten-chan."

"You're not looking bad either," she spoke back with equal affection. Following her heart, she leaned up to give him a quick warm smooch, her eyes never leaving his, which twinkled with love for her.

Breaking their eye lock, Tenten gazed around the place once more with her husband besides her. "Naruto…" she sighed with a soft grin that was part frown. "You didn't do all this just for us, right? You know how I feel about being pampered lavishly like this."

"I know," he replied. "Yet I assure you I didn't intend all this for just us." Seeing her 'Start Explaining' expression, the 26-year-old Hokage continued with a soft grin. "You know how much I want to make sure the orphans at the orphanage get the best, right? Well, since I am Hokage, I'd decided to allow the orphans and staff to have a nice Valentine's Day party here. From 12 noon to 5 PM, they enjoyed themselves, and afterward, since the decorations were already up, I came in to clean up the place for us." The tall blond shrugged a bit. "I mean, since everything is set, I might as well make a nice dinner for us right here."

Tenten smiled. She knew Naruto indeed went out of his way at times to make sure the village's orphans get the best. His own personal experience at the orphanage was something he'd rather forget, but despite the bad memories, he did not want any parentless child to suffer. Even before he became the Sixth Hokage, he had donated some of his time and money to help the orphanage get good beds, educational material, food, and other things children would need. The brunette and entire Konoha 12 Family knew Naruto had a big heart, but it was never clearer than how much he went out of his way at times to care for the village's children, especially those at the orphanage.

Feeling a hand on her bare back pushing her toward the table, Mrs. Uzumakii-Namikaze broke out of her reverie to focus again on the man she had married. "So…" she began, feeling at ease with the lavish setting knowing it had not been intended solely for her. "Did you do all the work to place up the decorations and such?"

Naruto gave a small smirk. "Yep, yesterday morning, and all by myself. I told the orphanage staff to just cater whatever food for the kids at my expense."

"You said you cleaned up the place," Tenten said, matching his smirk. "You did all that by yourself too?"

Letting go of her back to gentlemanly pull out a table chair for her, Konoha's leader grinned knowingly as his wife sat down. "You know a big chore for me can become a little one with my Kage Bunshin Army," he winked, causing her to laugh, while he shortly pushed her in.

After making sure she was comfortable, Tenten watched Naruto walked around to the other side of the table and retrieved a chilled champagne bottle from an ice bucket. She laughed with her spouse as he popped the cork and poured the bubbling liquid into the glass she held up. When he filled up his glass, the blond settled on his chair prior to raising his filled glass toward the lovely woman, who raised her glass in return

"Happy Valentine's Day, Iron Maiden," he said with affection.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kitsune," she replied with equal emotion.

The couple clinked their glasses and drank a bit of the cool beverage. Afterward, they smiled at each other, unable to focus on anything but each other for the moment.

As they had matured and grew over the years, their nicknames for each other evolved as well. 'Weapons Girl' and 'Whisker Boy' were names they had teasingly gave one another when they were just started their relationship, yet sometime after their engagement, Naruto and Tenten came up with new nicknames that were take-offs of their old ones – 'Iron Maiden' and 'Kitsune'. Oh, they still occasionally called each other their old names, but the new names were used more often, especially given they could be use with endearment toward one another.

A growl shattered the loving trance of the pair, and upon realizing it was her stomach, Naruto softly laughed while his wife blushed a bit with a small grin. "I guess you're pretty hungry," he joked.

"Yeah, I am a bit," the brown-haired woman admitted. Only then did she start to dig into the food her significant other had already placed on her plate from the buffet. She moaned approvingly of the taste on her first bite. "This is very good. Chouji's uncle definitely is the best."

Naruto nodded in concurrence. "Yeah, he definitely is the best." His grin quickly turned up lopsidedly on one side. "Yet, you know where it comes to ramen, there is one person I consider the best." He winked, making Tenten softly laughed in knowledge that no one to him could beat Ichiraku's where it came to ramen.

With that said, the First Couple dug into their dinner, enjoying the food and each other's company as they ate and talked about many things, from work, friends, and their family. Over a long period of time, they refilled their plates a few times, danced to the music, and ended their meal with rich chocolate moose for dessert.

Shortly after finishing their dessert, Tenten giggled from a joke Naruto had made. It was then his ears picked up the start of a song that he knew, especially given how many times the blond Hokage had danced with his wife to the song, even before they were married. There was no way he was going to sit out on this song.

Standing up, Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze extended his right hand to his lifelong partner. "Care for another dance, Iron Maiden?"

Mrs. Uzumaki-Namikaze smiled warmly up at the man she was married now for four and an half years. "I don't mind at all, Kitsune," she answered before placing her left hand into his. She followed his lead as she stood and was guided out onto the dance floor. There, with his right hand still in her left one, he wrapped his left arm around her back, while she secured her right arm around his. Then, they began to slow dance just as the first lyrics were heard...

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight,  
I've never seen you shine so bright,_

Naruto looked down into the bright chocolate ones of his beloved. They definitely did shine so bright to him.

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance,  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance,_

Sighing deeply, Tenten felt her heart began to constrict. Those gorgeous sapphires were pulling her in. She went with the flow and allowed her feelings to take her away with the wonderful music and lyrics as she danced closely with this wonderful man.

_And I have never seen that dress you're wearing,  
__Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes,  
I have been blind;_

_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,_

Naruto leaned his head down to touch their left cheeks together. His sigh of contentment matched hers.

_There's nobody here, it's just you and me,  
It's where I want to be,  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side,  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight;_

Wanting nothing more than to dance like this forever with the man she loved, Tenten almost felt like swooning at how intimate everything was, from the music, the lighting, and how they were molding their bodies. She so much desired to kiss him, but she held back, wanting to hear the rest of the song and not wanting to break this enchanted spell that was cast over them.

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight,  
I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing,  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side,  
And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away,  
And I have never had such a feeling,  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight;_

Upon feeling a finger gently gliding up her spine, the lovely brunette purred in encouragement. "Naruto-kun," she warmly whispered in his ear.

As the song repeated its chorus, the handsome blond raised his head enough to tenderly touch his forehead to hers. "Ten-chan," he replied back just as softly, his blue orbs steady on her shining brown ones as she lightly chuckled

Tenten knew her heart was about to burst, and seeing his expression, she could tell it was the same for him. The love they have for one another was just as strong as it was years ago. Her ears picked up the last few lines of the song…

_The lady in red, the lady in red,  
The lady in red, my lady in red,_

I love you...

Upon seeing and slightly hearing the man she loves mouthed '**my** lady in red' and 'I love you' along with the song, Tenten couldn't contain it anymore. Following her heart and soul, she quickly pulled his head down with her right hand in order to hungrily mash their mouths together. She conveyed all her feelings through the fierce kiss, and a moment later, when she felt both his arms tightening around her body and his mouth returning the pressure just as strongly, she knew Naruto felt exactly the same toward her. With thoughts on nothing but each other, the First Couple continued to express their hearts and souls through their connected mouths.

After a few minutes of intense tongue-dueling pleasure, the pair broke their lip-lock for air, their breathing hard. It was Tenten who spoke first with a seductive grin. "It has been a long time, since we last kissed like that, Kitsune." She nipped his chin with a purr. "I want you, Naruto-kun. Make love to me."

Naruto lowly growled while his lips latched onto her neck, making her gasped. It had indeed been a long time since the last time they made love, close to two months. With their careers keeping them busy at times, adding the additional time and energy to raise Tetsute, the result was them barely having time for themselves. They realized that if they did want to have time for themselves, they sometimes had to organize things to make the time… like tonight.

Feeling how much his wife truly desired him with the way she was moaning and pressing her body against his, the Sixth Hokage knew he had one last thing to do before his sexual urges robbed him of any coherent thinking. Behind her back, he made a familiar cross sigh, and two Kage Bunshins suddenly appeared and went to work.

Upon sensing Tenten raising her head, Naruto too raised his head, and as he anticipated, her expression showed she was curious to what he was doing. "We can't just leave the lights on," he explained with a knowing grin. "The Bunshins will turn off the music as well and delivered the left-over food to the Tower's kitchen. The rest will be taken down tomorrow."

The big blond's face turned into a devious one, just before he latched his mouth over his lover's in a toe-curling, moaning-inducing, and fierce kiss. Yet he ended it just as swiftly, leaving his spouse breathless. "Now then, Mrs. Uzumaki-Namikaze, we have a date with an onsen behind our house. How about we make **good** use of it?"

Tenten's lips curled up into a matching sly grin. She answered by engaging once more in a steamy mouth battle with her husband before pulling away just as a speedily. "I love that plan, Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze," she softly said with desire. "Let's do **it**."

As the two Naruto clones continued their work, the original smiled sexily at his lifelong mate. He drew her body close as possible to his and only then did the couple disappear in a flash as the Rokudaime activated his father's famous space-time technique, the **Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God jutsu)**. They were whisked away back to their home, where they commenced with satisfying their sexual urges in the most pleasurable ways possible. They would carry on their sexual union for a long time into the night.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the curtains, casting a soft glow throughout the master bedroom. Yet it was not harsh to awaken the sleeping naked woman on the bed. She snuggled her face into the plush pillow as her slumber continued with her on her side.

However, her eyelids began to flutter, until it opened completely to reveal her russet-colored eyes. After a quick check on the digital clock on the nearby nightstand showed it was a quarter to 9 AM, Tenten stretched her lithe body underneath the covers, smiling warmly at the great feelings she was experiencing. After all, until last night, she had not had any sex for nearly two months, and it certainly felt good to have her body's sexual cravings satisfied with the greatest pleasure she could experience.

Resting onto her back, the 20-something woman noticed her lover was nowhere in sight. A knowing smirk appeared on her face, given she have a good idea where her golden-haired husband was now. She knew it was just a matter of time until he returned to the bedroom.

Sighing in contentment, Tenten ran a hand through her tousled, shoulder-blade-length tresses, her mind once more on how wonderful Naruto was last night. After many years of having sex with him, the brunette knew him well enough to know how selfless he was when it came to making love. He just had that heart to want to see her be happy, giving him pleasure in knowing he gave his mate the ultimate bliss. Oh, she knew he didn't mind getting his share, whenever she wanted to see him be pleasured. It just happened he was the type to give more than receive.

Konoha's First Lady broadened her smile upon seeing a robe draped over her side of the bed near her feet. It was her favorite pink, silk robe with short hem reaching half way down the thighs. There was no doubt her dearly loved spouse left it there for her, knowing it was not there last night when they'd moved their sexual activities from the onsen to the bedroom.

Sitting up, Tenten reached down to pick up the robe and donned it, tying the belt around her waist before flipping her hair out from underneath the robe to glide down over the back. It was just then the door to the master bedroom opened to reveal her significant other in his orange, silk, knee-length robe, carrying in hands a large serving tray of breakfast food and drinks. He smiled warmly at the sight of her awake.

"Good morning, Kanojo," greeted Naruto.

"Good morning to you, Koibito," she returned the greeting with identical fondness, loving the sound of their intimate nicknames they would utter to only each other in private.

Without taking her eyes off her lover, the weapons-loving kunoichi reached back to prop up the pillows, so she could rest her back against the headboard. "Mmmm," she said after taking a whiff of the aroma of food filling the air. "I see you have breakfast ready before I could even leave the bed."

Naruto's smile broadened as he approached and placed the serving tray down over her lap, the tray's legs keeping the platform stable on the bed's surface. Only then did he spoke. "Well, I figured this special Valentine's Day should not be complete without breakfast in bed," he winked.

Tenten softly laughed. "You didn't have to do this, Naruto-kun. Ever since we had gotten married, you always prepared breakfast in bed for me on special occasions. Even the day after your birthday, you prepared breakfast when it should have been me doing the deed."

The whisker-faced man shrugged a bit, leaning his head down close to hers. "When it comes to the woman I love, I would always be there for her. You know I'm a chivalrous bastard at times, and after last night, I couldn't think of anything more appropriate to share breakfast in bed."

Feeling her heart constrict strong again on how much she loved this man, Tenten smiled as she shook her head prior to leaning over slightly to kiss him softly to convey her love. Afterward, with her face blushing a bit, she began consuming her morning meal, welcoming her husband who crawled to sit on her right side before joining her in eating the tasty food and drink.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence as they ate, Tenten broke the stillness with a couple of questions. "So, how are you going to clean up the Tower's ballroom? Are you going to go back there to do the job yourself with Kage Bunshin?" Her mouth took in some more rice to chomp on.

Taking a sip of orange juice, Naruto shook his head. "No, I figured I'd want to spend much time with you, so I had paid the order for two genin teams to clean up the decorations this morning. A simple D-rank mission they can get done in an hour." He grinned slightly. "The leftover food, as you know, was placed in the Tower's kitchen by my clones. Baa-chan told me she wouldn't mind the leftovers, especially if it's from Chouji's uncle."

A knowing look appeared on Tenten's face. "You're right. Tsunade-sama definitely will appreciate the food."

Since Naruto and Tenten had no need of the Hokage suite at the Hokage Tower, given they had their own home, the couple, when Naruto had become Rokudaime, had told Tsunade she was welcome to stay in the suite. She had lived there ever since becoming the Fifth Hokage, and Naruto saw it was not necessary for her to move out. The older woman almost balked, thinking it was out of tradition for her to leave, but the young couple had convinced her to stay, stating how much the suite would go to waste with no one using it. So the famous Slug Sannin had remained in the Tower's Hokage suite, yet with one condition that if the Uzumaki-Namikazes ever needed the suite, they would be welcome to use the suite's guest bedroom. Rarely did the couple use the suite's guest bedroom, but occasionally, when they had needed to change their clothes at the Tower, they at least had the guest bedroom to use.

After Naruto nodded in agreement with his wife regarding the Godaime, they once more fell into comfortable silence as they ate, and several minutes later, the First Couple finished their breakfast and was enjoying their last drink of orange juice.

"Ten-chan…" spoke the blond, catching his love's attention. "Baa-chan was home at the Hokage's suite, when I used the guest bedroom to change into my tuxedo. She told me to relay a message to you." He waited a moment before commencing. "She said she definitely want us to achieve our **goal**."

Tenten smiled softly at that, and a moment later, she watched, as her husband put down his orange just to place his right hand over her abdomen. "Do you think we achieved it?" he asked with confidence.

Placing her freed left hand over his right, the Weapons Mistress matched his positive grin. "Since I have not taken the kunoichi contraceptive in the past month and I'm sure I was in my fertile period yesterday, I have no doubt we have achieved our goal, Naruto-kun. I really can't see how I can not get pregnant with the number of times we made love last night."

Konoha's Sixth Hokage beamed. Over the past several months, he and Tenten had talked over wanting more children. Given their experience with Tetsute, they knew raising a child would not be easy. Yet knowing how much they came to love their son, the couple came to a decision to seek out giving Tetsute a baby brother or sister. They had planned everything in advance, so when the next time they had sex, she was ready to conceive. Everything fitted perfectly upon realizing Valentine's Day had been the next ideal date to make the time for each other and start the process in having their next child.

Unable to help it, Naruto followed his feelings and latched his mouth over his wife's in a long, smooth kiss, conveying his emotions into the action. Her soft moan was music to his ears in knowing how much her heart felt just as strongly for him.

Breaking apart, the blond gazed steadily into those expression chocolate orbs, loving seeing them shine with happiness that matched the rest of her beautiful expression. It was times like this that made both of them feel very content to be alive.

An idea came to Tenten's mind, making her smirk, and knowing that devilish face, Naruto knew she was up to something, especially when she suddenly and playfully nipped his chin. "Do you know what I'm thinking?" she asked sexily. The brunette kunoichi placed down her glass and used both hands to pull apart the top of her robe, showing her naked chest. "Since we do not have to pick up Tetsute until the afternoon, we have plenty of time to practice more on making a baby."

Naruto's lips slowly curved upward on one side to match the expression on the hot seductive woman in front of him. "What you have in mind, Mrs. Uzumaki-Namikaze?" he asked, getting into the game.

After instructing him to remove the breakfast tray from the bed and stand waiting next to the bed, Tenten stood on her knees on the bed and undid her robe's belt. She let the silk material flow down off her shapely form, exposing it to her man in all her glory. Feeling bold, knowing she was the most beautiful and sexiest woman in the world to Naruto, the brown-haired woman struck a few nose-bleeding poses before speaking what she wanted next. "What we did last night was wonderful, Koibito, yet it has been a while since I've been banged silly," she purred. "To make certain I have a baby, I want you to bang me long and hard until I scream and pass out."

Feeling his heartbeat racing, the golden-haired Hokage smiled wickedly on what his wife have in mind. He removed his robe and placed his fingers into that recognizable cross seal. "How many?" he simply asked.

Tenten licked her lips. "Besides you, three more." With that said, puffs of smoke appeared around her husband, showing three Kage Bunshin. Her own heart raced with excitement as she gave a sexy come-hither look with a finger. "Come and get it, boys."

The four Narutos pounced on their prey, two behind her and two in front of her. She throatily moaned into the mouth of one who soundly kissed her, his tongue dueling with hers, and the brunette knew it was the original as the other three latched mouths over her neck, chest, and shoulders. In the meantime, four sets of hands roamed all over her lithe body, causing her to moan even more as they made her internal temperature rise even higher.

So for several hours, Tenten was not aware of anything but the four men giving her the ultimate sexual ecstasy. She loved it when her mind was turned to mush when her beloved used the **Kage Bunshin Gangbang** on her. It was pure Heaven for her.

* * *

(Forward time-skip: 9 months later)

For the personnel of Konoha's hospital, it was another usual day as any other day. That was unless you have a worry and nervous Rokudaime unable to keep himself still, for he paced outside the delivery room of the Maternity Ward.

"Oh, for Kami's sake, Naruto!" nearly yelled Ino from a nearby bench, as she sat next to Chouji, who held their six-month-old son. "They've only been in their for ten minutes! Stop acting like it's Tenten's death!"

"She's right, Naruto-kun," said Kyohaku, who sat across from the Akimichi's, while bouncing her 4-and-an-half-year-old grandson on her lap. "With Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura in there, Ten-chan will be fine."

Halting his pacing to lean against the wall next to his mother-in-law, Naruto let out a breath of air, trying to calm himself. "I know, I know. Yet this is different. She is carrying **twins** after all."

"How troublesome." All eyes went to the pineapple-haired man leaning against the wall on the other side of Kyohaku's bench. "Yeah, it maybe an additional burden on Tenten to carry twins, Naruto, but Tenten's mom is right that with Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura there, I do not think there is any need to worry."

A feminine snort came from the blond woman sitting next to Kyohaku. "Oh? When I had our kids, you were just as worrisome as Naruto. Kind of ironic, you would tell Naruto not to worry, when you had been worried for me."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "That's not the point, you troublesome woman." Temari snickered, as everyone else chuckled.

Laughter dying off, Naruto sighed. He and his wife had invited Kyohaku, the Akimichi's, and the Nara's over for dinner. It was suppose to be a nice, quiet dinner without any party atmosphere. Ino and Chouji had taken their son with them, while Shikamaru and Temari left their 3-year-old son and year-old daughter in the care of Shika's parents, who always didn't mind watching over their grandchildren.

Well, an hour or so into the dinner, Tenten had started to get severe contractions, not to mention having her water broke. Everyone knew she was close to her time, but to have it came suddenly was quite a surprise. Naruto had created three Kage Bunshin to find Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura, while he used the Hiraishin to get his wife to the hospital. He should have known she would eventually go into labor, especially with the three false alarms in the past week.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Ino decided to break it, not that anyone could hear anything from inside the delivery room due to the silencing seals. "So, Naruto, now that Tenten is having the twins, can you tell us their genders?"

Naruto smirked at the smug bleach blond. "I'm not going to tell you anything. Find out afterward, Ino."

"Oh, come on, Naruto," huffed Mrs. Akimichi. "It's not going to make any difference in the betting pool for us to know right now."

The Sixth Hokage shrugged. "True, but I'm holding my word to not say anything until **after** the twins are born. Since I couldn't participate due to being the spouse and Tsunade and Shizune due to being the doctors, we all vow not to say a word. Same went with Tenten."

Ino crossed her arms and huffed again. "Least you kept Forehead in the dark, despite her being Tenten's coach." Naruto chuckled.

Ever since Naruto and Tenten had announced her pregnancy, with fraternal twins upon being told by Tsunade, the rest of the Konoha 12 Family had started a betting pool on which gender each child would be. Yet despite that Tsunade, Shizune, and the Uzumaki-Namikaze's couldn't participate, the four of them were sometimes pestered by some of the others occasionally on revealing the twin's genders. So even with the odds obviously being 1 out of 3 in getting the genders right, the pestering still had continued from time to time. Least now it would stop with the birth of the twins.

Many minutes passed in silence as they all waited for any news. Then the red light over the delivery room's entrance went out, signaling everyone what no doubt what must had happened inside. Their guess was confirmed a few moments later, when Tenten, in a hospital gown, was wheeled out in a wheelchair, pushed by Sakura. The wheelchair held open the push doors long enough for all to hear the sounds of crying babies beyond.

As much as he was happy to know he was a father again, Naruto rushed to his wife, who looked exhausted with her hair slightly unkempt from the single bun. "Ten-chan, are you okay?"

Tetsute, still in the arms of his grandmother, spoke what was obvious to everyone. "You look tired, Mommy."

The Matriarch of the Uzumaki-Namikaze Family smiled reassuringly and tiredly at her husband and son. "I'm okay. It took a lot an effort to give birth to the twins naturally. There were times I had almost asked for a C-section."

Sakura chuckled softly. "Well, you now least have a better chance to have another child in the future. Tsunade-sama told you the possible side-affects of having a C-section."

"I know," Tenten acknowledged. "It was just so painful at times. Giving birth to one, only to repeat the whole process with the other. I swear it felt like there was a struggle inside me in determining which one got out first." This time, everyone, except a confuse Tetsute, chuckled.

Just as Sakura pushed Tenten out far enough for the doors to swing back into the closed position, Ino jumped from her seat. "Well? What were their genders? Boy & girl? Boy, boy? Girl, girl?"

The pink-haired doctor smirked at her longtime friend. "Can't wait, eh, Ino-pig? Tsunade-sama and Shizune-sempai are taking care of the twins now, giving them their first physical check-up. They'll be out in a few more minutes. In the meantime, I'm taking Tenten to a nearby room where she can rest." She pushed the tired mother past the bleach blonde. "You just have to wait a little while longer, Piggy."

Ino huffed a laugh as she quickly trailed her friend and the Uzumaki-Namikaze's. "I can wait," she admitted. Everyone else followed the group.

It did not take long for them to reach a room, slide the door open, and wheeled Tenten to the only bed in the room. Naruto and Sakura proceeded to help the 28-year-old kunoichi onto the bed and under the sheets. Only then did the blond Hokage press a button to raise the bed's top while the pink-haired medic undid Tenten's bun to make it more comfortable for her to rest her head against the pillow. Once the brunette was settled, she gave her delivery coach a small grin of gratitude before taking her husband's hand in her right hand and squeezing it.

Standing at the foot of the bed besides her spouse, Mrs. Akimichi shook her head with a tiny smirk. "It's ironic. As shinobi, we're trained to deal with pain by using chakra to block out the nerves. Yet when it comes to childbirth, we can't form the chakra to block out the pain or use it extensively to make it easier to give birth."

Tenten weakly chuckled, knowing what her friend meant. "That is unless one has **superb** chakra control to do both – block out the pain and assist in childbirth." Her chocolate orbs amusedly settled on the pink-haired medic, who grinned with some embarrassing pride.

"Well, it certainly made things easier for me," admitted Sakura. She stuck out her tongue as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Is that why you're having another one, Forehead?" teased Ino.

Mrs. Uchiha smirked while rubbing over the slight bulge on her stomach, being two months pregnant. "Karin can spit out babies all she wants. I'll settle for three, with this one being my second."

The plutonium-haired kunichi giggled at her friend's joke. "I say this had been quite the year for us girls of the Kunoichi Five." Seeing she caught everyone's curiosity, Ino collaborated. "When I was a few months away from giving birth to my son, Tenten became pregnant. Hinata five months later followed suit, and Sakura two months ago joined the club." Light-blue eyes mischievously settled on the sandy-blonde Mrs. Nara. "Are you going to be next, Temari?"

"Don't give her any ideas," groaned Shikamaru, causing both blondes to snickered. "We agreed not to have anymore children, until Takako is older. After all, she was just born last year."

"Besides," Temari chipped in, "you became pregnant when **I** was, so in reality, it was I who started the line-up, not you."

Ino snorted, but she couldn't deny it. "True, true." Temari gave a triumphant grin.

Squirming, Tetsute tried to break free of her grandmother's arms, and after realizing what he wanted, the older woman settled the boy onto the bed next to his mother's right thigh. "Are you really okay, Mommy?" he asked, his concern browns gazing into the same colored eyes of his mother's.

The Uzumaki-Namikaze matriarch let go of her husband's hand to rub over her son's head. "I'm going to be okay, Tet," she smiled encouragingly. "It took a lot out of me to give birth to your brother and sister."

Two words registered in the ears of Mrs. Akimichi. "'Brother', 'sister'? Does that mean—"

The sound of the sliding door alerted everyone to the room's entrance, where Tsunade and Shizune strolled through. A pink blanket was wrapped around the bundle in the Slug Sannin's arms, while a blue blanket was around the one in brunette medic's arms. The sight of the two small packages made Ino clapped once in elation. "Ah, a girl and a boy!"

"That's right," Tsunade acknowledged, as she went around the bed to hand Naruto his daughter, while Shizune stood next to Sakura to hand Tenten her son. "Congratulations, gaki, you're a father again."

Ino looked dreamily at the two babies. "Awww, they're so cute."

Chouji chuckled. "Well, they're all cute."

The big man's wife looked fondly and cutely at the toddler in his arms. "That's right, especially this one." She tickled her son, causing him to laugh a bit before she leaned over to touch the tip of her nose temporarily with the smaller one in affection.

After watching Naruto and Tenten lovingly handle their newborn children, the Godaime Hokage cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. "Now that they're finally here, can you two," she eyed her successor and his wife. "Tell us their names?"

"Eh?" Ino blinked in bafflement. "They haven't yet named them?"

Sakura crossed her arms. "They did months ago, just they refused to tell what names they'd chosen. They said they would announce their names **after** the twins were born."

Tenten softly chuckled, deciding it was best to get it over with to prevent the continuation of the topic as it was now. "It's simple. When Tetsute was born, Naruto and I agreed to name him after my father. Now that we have a girl and another boy, it fits perfectly to name them after Naruto's parents."

"I see," Kyohaku nodded in understanding, liking the idea very much. "Kushina," she said as she looked at the baby girl. "Minato," she announced toward the baby boy.

Tsunade grinned warmly. "Great choices for names. It feels like things have come full circle."

Seeing her audience was confused to what she was talking about, with the exception of Kyohaku who grinned, the Slug Sannin locked her honey eyes with the blue ones of Naruto's and began explaining. "No offense to Tetsute, but he was born before you became Hokage, Naruto. Kushina and Minato are the first **true** children born of a Hokage. The last one was you, when you were born 27 years ago."

Konoha's renowned medic gazed tenderly down at the infant in Naruto's arms. "Your parents, Kushina and Minato, gave you life and protected you, and in turn, you and Tenten gave life to their namesakes." The blonde woman gently touched the top of baby Kushina's head. "Things have come full circle."

A moment of silence upon the revelation, Tenten sighed warmly. "I like that."

"So do I," Tenten's mother agreed, as she reached over to touch the downy hair on top of her granddaughter's head. "Matter of fact, if you look closely at Kushina and Minato, you can already see traits that match those of their grandparents. Kushina has strawberry-blonde hair but have red highlights that precisely match the fiery red of Naruto's mother."

Tenten immediately looked down at her son and saw what her mother was talking about. "You're right. Minato does have blond hair yet with some brown in it. He's a dirty blond."

"What about their eye colors?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade understood what her rosette student was referring. "They're not open yet. Depending on the babies, some open their eyes soon after birth. Others take a day or so. Yet there is no doubt these two will be opening their eyes by tomorrow."

Sighing, Ino crossed her arms. "Well, I know one thing for certain. I lost the betting pool."

Chouji chuckled. "Least I won, sweetheart."

Mrs. Akimichi smiled coyly at her husband. "Yep, that's why we'd decided to place our bets in separate categories."

As everyone else chuckled or shook their heads at Ino's words, Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the same time Temari eyed him slyly. They too had placed their bets in the pool, but both ended up on the same category of the twins being a girl and a boy. The Nara's were not going to say anything that they had happened to win more money than the Akimichi's.

Clearing her throat to catch everyone's attention again, the blonde Sannin eyed the tired mother lying on the bed. "Since this birth had occurred after sunset, you're going to stay here overnight to rest. By tomorrow morning, you and the twins will be ready to leave. In the meantime, I'll have a nurse bring two baby beds for Minato and Kushina to sleep here."

Tenten grinned gratefully at her idol and former superior. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

"Yeah, thanks, Baa-chan," Naruto followed.

"You're welcome," Tsunade smiled fondly back at the family of five. She had always thought of Naruto like a pseudo-son, thus it had made her happy to see him find love with Tenten. Together, the two of them had formed a family with her being a proud pseudo-grandmother on Naruto's side of the family. After all, after Naruto and she had found out they were somewhat related through her Grandmother Mito, it had cemented her bond with the blond gaki even more.

Shikamaru placed his hands into his pockets. "Well, I think we better get going now." He knew the Uzumaki-Namikaze's would want to have some privacy now. "Congratulations, Naruto, Tenten."

"Yeah, congratulations," Temari chipped in after her spouse.

Everyone else followed suit, offering their best wishes, before one by one they left. Kyohaku was the last to leave, kissing her daughter and son-in-law on the cheeks and her Grandson Tetsute on the forehead. She offered to stop by their home tomorrow to check on them, and with that said, she left with one last 'Good night.'

Naruto let out a breath of air just before sitting on a spot next to his wife right in front of his eldest son. "Well, we're alone now."

Tenten nodded in relief. She was just too tired to engage in more talk, for she just wanted to briefly basked in the warmth of her family before letting sleep take her.

Unable to say anything due to the adults always talking, Tetsute finally got his chance to speak. "Mommy, Daddy," he said, catching his parent's notice. "They my brother and sister?" he pointed at the two infants.

The family's matriarch smiled with a nod. "Yes, Tet, they are." She lowered her arms a bit in order for the boy to see his brother. "This is Minato."

"Mi-nao."

Tenten softly corrected him. "Mi-na-to."

"Mi-na-to," the brown-haired four-year-old repeated.

Naruto showed Tetsute's baby sister to him. "This is Kushina."

"Ku-shi-na."

"That's right," Naruto praised his son in getting the name right on the first try. "Kushina."

After looking back and forth between the twins for a moment, small brown eyes gazed up at the same color eyes of his mother's. "They small." Both mother and father laughed.

Naruto patted his son's head with his freed hand. "You were small too, Tet. Like your mother and I told you, you too were one time inside your mother."

Tetsute touched his mother's stomach. "Mommy not big anymore. Brother and sister no inside anymore."

"That's right," Tenten commended her son for understanding why she was no longer 'big'.

"They come home?" he asked, looking back up at his parents.

"Tomorrow, they will," Naruto answered. "Your mother will be staying here tonight as well."

"Oh," replied the boy. Just then, his small mouth stretched to admit a yawn, and afterward, his eyes drooped. "Sleepy," Tetsute drowsily said, and with that done, the boy placed his head on his mother's lap before sleep took him.

Tenten gently stroked her son's hair. "Well, just as we wanted, our family has grown."

The Rokudaime's lips formed a half frown and grin. "Yeah, it has. Just we have our work cut out for us."

His wife nodded, knowing what he meant. "Twice the dirty diapers to change."

"Twice the baby food to feed."

"Twice the morning wake-up calls, if they wail too early in the morning, like Tet did for a while."

"Twice the spit-ups."

Konoha's First Lady giggled at that, her brown eyes looking into the blue ones of the man she loved. "Yeah, but in the long run, it should be worth it."

Naruto smiled softly at his wife's wisdom. "You're right, Ten-chan, it should be worth it."

Leaning toward each other, the blond Hero of Konoha and brunette Weapons Mistress shared a brief smooch. They allowed the warmth of love and family to wash over their beings, into their hearts and souls.

* * *

So thus the Village of the Leaf gained two more residents that day - Two children of their greatest hero since the Yondaime. The villagers welcomed the new additions, knowing well the Uzumaki-Namikaze twins were created out of deep love between two souls intertwined.

As always, life moved onward, the world constantly changing and evolving. For one blonde man and brunette woman, it meant new challenges ahead as they raised their family, and as they did before, they did their best to adapt and learn, their love stronger than before.

The End

* * *

A/Ns:

1) (Chuckle) Now you know why this is a special Valentine's Day for Naruto and Tenten. They were seeking to have another child, and what better day to start that goal than on Valentine's Day. Nine months later, Minato and Kushina were born. For Naruto and Tenten, Valentine's Day have become even more special than just the anniversary where he walked into Kyohaku's store and paved the way for them to get together as a couple. :)

2) If anyone had guessed that Naruto and Tenten were dancing to the song "The Lady in Red" by Chris de Burgh, you won the gold prize! Yep, the song inspired this entire fic, thus when I first heard it, I couldn't help but to imagine Naruto and Tenten slowly dancing together with love in their eyes. ^_^

So I recommend listening to this song to imagine Naruto and Tenten dancing to it. You can find it easily over at YouTube or any online song site. :)

Yes, I know modern-day songs should not exist in the Naruto Universe. Yet since the song inspired this fic, I think it feels appropriate it is mentioned in the story. ;)

3) Before anyone writes a long review regarding childbirth in the Naruto Universe, I just want to point out that what I had written is just my opinion on whether it is easy or not for kunoichi to give birth to children.

I just can't see how it would be easy. After all, if it had been easy, Kushina would not gave been in much pain when she was giving birth to Naruto, not to mention that kunoichi would be highly sought after as wives. From what I gather, kunoichi are not sought after much as civilian women, so I concluded kunoichi may or may not have an easy time during childbirth. Like all women, it depends on the each individual whether she would have an easy time or not.

The only exception IMO would be those who have superb chakra control in order to help them out. Thus why I say Sakura had an easy time. If chakra is used to reduce pain when a ninja is injured during battle, it can be use to help reduce pain during childbirth. Yet given how much an area the chakra need to be distributed, it would take large undertaking to block out all the pain (if any) during childbirth, unless the mother have very good chakra control to make it easy.

So that's just my two cents. Remember, I'm just writing a fic, not writing canon. ;p

4) Just to tell everyone that I had commissioned an art base on a scene from this fic. Yet it has not yet been completed as of this writing. So when it is completed, I'll be posting a Note Chapter to tell everyone to head over to DeviantArt to check out the art. :)

5) Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this UL Universe Valentine's Day fic. I had fun writing it up. :)

I'll likely be returning to writing the next chapter of "The Smell of Love" or perhaps "The Matriarch of Destiny" (which I had neglected for so long).


	3. Lady in Red art!

No, this is not an update of the story. The story for this fic is indeed finished. ;p

I just want every of my faithful readers to know that I'd uploaded a commissioned art that is base off a scene from "The Lady in Red". It's the scene of Naruto and Tenten, in their evening wear, dancing together. The background of the art does not match what I vision the Hokage Tower's ballroom to be, but Naruto and Tenten look *precisely* as mentioned in the fic. :)

So check out this amazing art by copying-and-pasting the URL below or find the link in my Author Profile. :)

jupmod . deviantart . com / art / NarTen-Dancing-the-Night-Away-258698458


End file.
